


Stopping to Smell the Roses

by shopgirl152



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Tourist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple thing really, the birth of a star. But the birth of a star gives Wander a moment of clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping to Smell the Roses

"I've been doing this all wrong..." Wander held the tack up to his chin in thought, staring through the orbal bubble at the newborn star. "I've been so busy competing, trying to see everything Trudi saw, that I forgot the real reason I like wandering." He turned around, slowly walking the bubble back toward Ziziks

"I was so busy competing that I forgot to stop and enjoy the places we visited." The bubble stopped, bobbing in the huge expanse. "Maybe I should go see some of them now..." he brightened. "That's it! I'll just go back to those places and then Sylvia and I can...oh." His face fell. "I left her. I abandoned my best friend. And for what?" He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Some silly competition that in the long run, didn't do much of anything."

The alien sat down in the bubble and sighed. "I blew it. I completely blew it." He pulled his knees up to his chest, staring across the galaxy. "Sylvia will never forgive me now."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Wander started at the sound of a light sploosh behind him, turning around. "Sylvia!"

"Hey buddy."

He wrapped her in a hug. "Sylvia, I am sooo sorry about abandoning you to beat Trudi. I got so wrapped up in seeing more places than her that I forgot what was really important." He looked up at her. "The roses ya stop and smell aren't as sweet without your best pal to smell them with you."

"What are you trying to do to me?" Sylvia smiled through her tears. "Drown me with the sappy sappiness? Come here!" She pulled Wander into a hug that lasted for several minutes before finally pulling away. She wiped her eyes. "What do you say we go beck to Ziziks?" The Zbornak started to walk the bubble toward the vacation planet, only to have her friend stop her.

"Wait! There's something I want to show you!"

"Wander..."

"Just one thing Syl. Please? I promise you're gonna like this." He plopped down inside the bubble, looking around. "I saw one just a few minutes ago; there should be another one soon."

"Another what?"

Wander only squealed with delight, excitedly pointing to something off in the distance. "There! See it?" He started counting on his fingers. "In five...four...three...two...one!"

Suddenly, a blinding burst of white light filled the black expanse, rapidly dissipating, leaving a swirl of light in it's wake.

The Zbornak gasped. "It's a newborn star."

"Isn't it great Sylvia?"

She smiled, wrapping an arm around her friend, the two watching the bright star as it burned brightly in the cold expanse. "It sure is Buddy, it sure is."


End file.
